Unexpected Admirer
by FriedMetaki
Summary: All Gaz had anticipated for herself that day was to spend her day alone, so one can only imagine how much difficulty she had coming to terms with the unanticipated secret that was revealed to her. GAGR


**Author's Note:** Wrote this since there really aren't enough fics for GAGR out there. And also, I love it to bits.

* * *

><p>Grey clouds swirled overhead, promising that it wouldn't be too long before the city would be mercilessly drenched in a downpour of rain. The intimidating clashes of thunder deafening all other sound in its wake, perfectly reflecting the mood of a familiar purple-haired girl, known as Gaz, sitting on a bench at the park as she steadily tapped away at her Gameslave.<p>

Onlookers would occasionally be tempted to inquire why a young girl was alone outside in such terrible weather, but she'd let loose a dangerous growl if any of them dared approach her. The weather suited her mood so well due to the fact she was too irritable today to waste time talking to anyone (not that she was ever known for being an amiable person.)

As usual, the only thing she could find any solace in was her Gameslave, promptly losing herself in the device. And to be quite honest, Gaz didn't want anything or anyone disturbing her out of her reverie. That was why she was reasonably perturbed to discover that someone had dared to sit down next to her, invading her personal bubble. Just as she had been close to reaching the save point, even!

Whoever the person was must've been feeling extremely suicidal today. Or, some_thing_ rather, she came to discover. As she raised one eyelid just long enough to ascertain the identity of the uninvited guest, she huffed irritably. Ugh. It was just GIR- that obnoxious little robot.

Sure, he was really annoying, and idiotic and hyper-active, but he wasn't significant enough to get riled up over. If she ignored him long enough, he would take the hint. Then she would be by left in her lonesome- the way she liked it- so she could resume playing her game without anything around to distract her. So that was exactly what Gaz proceeded to do.

With the only noticeable sounds being the occasional scream emitting from her Gameslave, she was almost convinced that her plan had actually worked. That is, until the bench uttered a low creak in protest as the little minion scooted closer to her staring directly at her, determined to bring her attention to him. She grunted in annoyance, refusing to look up from her game.

But surprisingly the robot continued sitting there without even bothering. Gaz might've considered that the reason behind his sitting next to her had nothing to do with her at all, an assumption that was quickly proven. GIR scooted closer, causing the bench underneath him to let loose another a screechy creaking noise that snapped her out of her concentration once more.

Gaz growled angrily at the sight of the "Game Over" sequence that flashed across the screen. All of that progress...GONE. All thanks to that wretched robot. Growling to herself once more, it was obvious that ignoring the robot's presence was not possible.

It was evident that if she wanted her personal space back, she'd have to put up with him for a few minutes. At least long enough for him to explain why he was compelled to bother HER of all people, anyways.

That didn't mean she had to be polite about this rare privilege of mercy she was granting him, though. Tempted as Gaz was to start up another level, she hit the pause button, and turned around to face GIR, who looked away, trying to pretend he hadn't been staring at he even though they both knew better.

She passed him a spiteful glare, already itching to tear him to shreds but held back this urges to ask, "WHAT do you want? You've been sitting here for hours, staring at me the entire time! Now only is it really creepy, it's making hard for me to focus on my game."

The little robot minion averted his gaze to meet hers with a stubborn look that she had the misfortune to be quite familiar with, "Nooo, I wasn't at staring nobody!" He giggles in that squeaky voice of his, as if he believes he's really fooled her. Either that or he was thinking about dancing weenies again.

Whatever was going on in GIR's head, she didn't have the time or patience to try to figure any of his eccentric behavior, her irritable mood intermingling its way into her words, "Yes you were, idiot. Now you better explain yourself quickly, so I can get back to my game or ELSE."

"Hmm…" The robot utters thoughtfully, glancing up at Gaz with an unreadable expression, "Whatchoo think of the color pink?"

The purple haired gamer stared at him with a deadpan expression, almost unsure she heard him right since what she did hear made ZERO sense, "What does that have to do with anythi-?"

She cuts herself off with an irritated sigh, realizing she wouldn't get a logical answer out of the mentally challenged robot. Though she couldn't fathom what significance her preference towards colors held in this conversation, she answered anyways," It's a piss-poor excuse of a color. There's my opinion, happy now?"

Having anticipated for him to leave now that she thought she she had given him what he was bugging her for, she's about to resume playing her game when the robot lets loose another high-pitched giggle that makes her want to bash his face in, "Beep-boop! Information has been processed! I picked the right one!"

"What-?" Gaz doesn't get a chance to finish her question, as the SIR unit hastily pushes a folded piece of black paper, causing her to drop the Gameslave she was holding. The sound of the handheld device hitting the ground is the only thing she notices for the time being, causing her to glare in GIR's direction, a furious growl rumbling in her throat.

She's about to make a lunge for the robot, her hands itching to grab him by the neck so it'll be difficult for him to get away while she's pounding him into the sidewalk. This chance quite literally slips right out from under her fingers, as the SIR unit somersaults out of reach.

GIR runs off freely while flailing his arms around like an idiot, giggling all the while, "I've finally transformed into a beautiful aeroplane that can fly all the way into the double rainbow! Of course I'll be your bride, Mr. Chamichanga!"

She stares after him with a bewildered expression, watching him as he keeps running, until he's out of her line of view, "...weird little _freak." _Gaz leans over to pick up her Gameslave, when she realizes that the piece of paper the robot handed her is preventing her from doing so.

Sighing irately, she's about to toss it over her shoulder, when she sees her name written with a purple marker in nearly illegible handwriting. Her interest is peaked at this, compelling her to cautiously unfold it. When it's unfolded, she discovers a message for her written inside.

A message that reads as follows:

_"Doo doo doo doooo! Penguins from Jupiter go moo! Boogers are covered in lotsa goo! But even all that goo can't cover how much mushy flutteries I gots for you! Also, purple markers don't taste like cheese. From, GIR~"_

As she reads further, she saw he had apparently lost track of what he was writing the card for, leaving aimless doodles of rabid squirrels in the corner. Anyone else would've been too confused to try to decipher all that nonsense, but Gaz was accustomed enough to the robot's odd communication skills by now that the meaning behind what he message he wrote to her was crystal clear.

Her eyes widened shock, a blush immediately coloring her cheeks as she allowed this confession enough time to sink in. Oddly, she wasn't disgusted or angry or even offended, as she anticipated herself to be. She felt kind of good...which to be honest, surprised her a good deal. She knew she had never felt particularly inclined towards her own species, platonically or romantically.

However, she never would've guessed that she could actually harbor any sort of mutual feelings towards a robot, of all things. Or perhaps she just really...appreciated the gesture, since most people were too intimidated by her to even think about approaching her.

Well, whatever the cause behind her reaction was, that didn't matter. She only give it slight thought as the booming grey clouds overhead leaving tiny droplets of rain overhead, telling her to head back inside her home.

All that mattered was, that as she neatly tucked GIR's note into her Gameslave, the robot's confession made the world suddenly seem a bit brighter even in spite of the dreary weather that followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed reading! Remember, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
